


You’re the only one for me

by CarmsCat



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:03:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5509529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmsCat/pseuds/CarmsCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla and Laura have been together for three months, Laura’s quite insecure because everyone else wants Carmilla, one night Laura’s insecurities get the better of her. (Sorry, I suck at summaries.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You’re the only one for me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm sorry it's been so long since I last posted. I forgot my password and I've started college and have been really busy. However, hopefully I'll be able to post more regularly.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this c:

It was a typical Friday night; Laura and Carmilla were cuddling in her bed whilst watching Disney films and eating junk food. But there was something different tonight; Carmilla had noticed that Laura had been a lot quieter lately, and that she was showing more signs of her depression.

It’s winter, it’s colder, darker and all about family... It’s not really a happy time for anyone, Carmilla had thought to herself. 

That was until tonight. They were watching Frozen; usually Laura would be singing along to the songs and clapping her hands animatedly or exclaiming how cute Olaf is. But tonight she didn’t, she barely eaten any of her cookies; instead she’s pick at the food, and look at Carmilla for longer periods of time than the actual film. Carmilla knew she needed to find out what was wrong with her girlfriend, before it got worse.

“Cupcake, what’s wrong?” Carmilla asked concern present in her voice.

“Nothing,” Laura answers quickly, a little too quickly and it was quite blunt, Carmilla thought to herself, usually she wouldn’t only answer with one word.

“You haven’t sang along to any of the songs, plus you’ve barely touched the cupcakes.”

“It’s nothing, Carm. Honestly, I’m fine,” Laura smiled weakly.

“Alright,” Carmilla nodded, not really believing her girlfriend but she didn’t want to push her or make anything worse.

An hour later the film was over, Laura helped Carmilla clear the junk food away. Laura had actually eaten some pizza and cookies, which made Carmilla feel extremely relieved. They then turned the DVD player off and switched the lights off.

Carmilla was about to take the plates down, when she felt herself being pushed against the door and kissed by Laura. She smiled into the kiss and placed her hands around her girlfriends waist. The kiss was hard, needy and desperate. That was something else Carmilla had noticed, Laura’s kisses had became more desperate.

Carmilla gently walked Laura back to her bed, before placing her down and laying next to her. Immediately Laura reached for Carmilla’s hand and locked their fingers together.

“I love you, you know?” Carmilla whispered, as she turned her body so that she was facing Laura.

“I love you too, Carm,” Laura smiled.

“So much,” Carmilla whispered as, she placed a gentle kiss to the back of Laura’s hand. 

She then moved herself so that she was half on top of Laura. Laura let go of her hand and placed both of her hands against Carmilla’s cheeks pulling her in for another kiss. Carmilla moved her hands around Laura’s sides.

Carmilla then pulled away, and began kissing down Laura’s jawline and neck. She began sucking on the sensitive spots, leaving hickies. Before she reattached their lips together, the kiss was fast, passionate and full of lust, want, need and desire.

“I really do love you so much, Laura,” Carmilla breathed.

“I love you too,” Laura whispered, before she began to cry.

“Laura, what’s wrong?” Carmilla asked. Have I done something wrong? She thought to herself.

“I just... I feel like I’m not good enough for you,” Laura sobbed. “You could have anyone you wanted Carmilla, and there’s so many prettier, skinnier, smarter, funnier girls out there, that you could have.”

“Yeah, well they’re not you. And you are the only one I want.” Carmilla stated, as she laid facing Laura. She then wiped some of Laura’s tears away with her thumb.

“But Carm, everyone wants you... You’re flawless, perfect, funny, amazing, romantic and I’m just well... Me,” Laura cried.

“Laura, you are the only one I want. Hell, I could have anyone else but guess what, I stuck with you. Because I don’t care how many people choose me, I will always choose you. Laura, I love you so much and I swear you’re the only one for me, okay?” Carmilla practically shouted, so that Laura would get the message.

“I’m sorry for being stupid, I just don’t ever want to lose you, Carm,” Laura sniffled.

“You never will, sweetheart,” Carmilla placed a gentle kiss to her girlfriends forehead.

“I love you so much.”

“I love you so much too.”

Laura cuddled up against Carmilla and buried her head against her girlfriend’s chest, whilst Carmilla wrapped her arm around Laura’s waist. After five minutes of Laura calming down and Carmilla whispering sweet nothings to her, they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

Everything was back to normal.


End file.
